


Music Box

by pinkdrinks



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, I'M SERIOUS THIS IS REALLY GAY, alright i tried to warn you, are you ready to read the gayest cutest thing you will ever read in your entire life, because it is, it's meg's birthday and we're gonna party like it's her birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinks/pseuds/pinkdrinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A music box can help you sleep at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend!!! happy birthday kit kat!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend%21%21%21+happy+birthday+kit+kat%21%21).



> i finally finished this!! did you know i started writing this in like December of 2013? whew! This was a product of so much love!! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

     It was on a date when Frey overheard Meg suck in her breath and try to cover her momentary loss of composition in the same  
second. She glanced back at her girlfriend who was gently running her fingers over a small music box in a dusty corner of the   
general store, who had a serene expression as she examined it. The box was of a fine smooth red wood, and engraved with elven script by a loving hand.  
Frey made her way over to Meg and rested her chin on her shoulder as she observed from behind, "Oh this is pretty! What   
tune does it play?"

     Meg smiled and turned her head to look at the princess, "I don't know! Let's see..."She hesitated a moment before picking up the box carefully, then winded the pick and set it down before them. The shop fell silent as the song played, and though Meg truthfully did feel a little embarrassed by the attention from the three other shoppers being focused on them, it was not easily noticed with the box's soft twinkling instilling in her a sense of vague...nostalgia?

     Frey glanced back to Meg when the song ended and the tiny blonde dancer inside stopped twirling. Meg, however, was still staring at the box,  
even when she asked "Doug, how much is this music box?"

     Doug did not reply, instead giving a soft snore. Dylas scowled and smacked him on the head, "Hey! You've got a customer  
waiting on you! What kind of nitwit employee are you?!"

     Doug, startled out of his nap, hastily wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth and mumbled, "Huh? What? The what? Oh,  
that thing? That is...ah, right, it's 300,000 Gold. Pricy, but it's supposed to be really old and made by a well known elf  
artist. You buyin'?"

     "300,000 Gold? Ha ha, yikes! Guess not..." her shoulders slumped lightly, despite her cheery tone and smile so when she turned to  
Frey and offered her hand, Frey made a vow.

    "Shall we go, Frey? Looks like the shop's closing pretty soon and we've loitered around enough!" Frey smiled and took Meg's   
hand, giving it a squeeze.

    "Yeah, let's go!"

    Frey vowed she'd come back for it.

   
\---  
 

     "Happy birthday Meg!!" Frey pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek as she made her way inside the restaurant, noting how she didn't have to lean up as much as before. Was Meg getting shorter or was she actually getting taller?

     Meg giggled her cute, perfect, darling twinkling laugh (Frey, of course, was biased) as they sat down at the table, Meg taking the royal spot at the head where the cake adorned with a crown of jewels of fresh fruit was bestowed upon her by Dylas, who looked a little nervous.

     He'd never admit it, but he was very anxious about being assigned the responsibility of baking her cake (instead of Porcoline who had eaten the cake before the birthday dinner every year before.)

     Arthur hurriedly entered the room from his office where he had just finished his work for the day, rushed from trying to complete it on time. He took his place across from Dylas and greeted everyone in his usual polite manner, and Forte entered the restaurant slightly out of breath as well to join her best friend. No one needed to know her patrol walk was more of a patrol sprint.

     Once Porco dimmed the lights and lit the birthday cake candles and everyone was seated comfortably, they began to sing her "happy birthday," Porco too extravagantly (Meg had to swat his leg off the table), Frey too out of key, Dylas too seriously, Arthur too flat, and Forte too loudly.

    They were terrible, all of them. Not a single talent among the five of them but Meg was starry-eyed and she did her best to keep from crying from joy and love for her silly perfect family.

    "Make a wish, Meggy!" Porco crooned as he gestured grandly to the cake. She nodded softly and closed her eyes for a moment, then blew out the small flames from the candles. Everyone applauded and she beamed, then announced, "let's eat!"

     The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and excited chatter about birthday gifts Meg received that day, such as Xiao's earnestly knit lovely scarf and Dolce's valiant effort at knitting her a musical instrument.

     This prompted Porco to jump up from his seat and announce it was time for the birthday princess to open her gifts from them, and the others cheered in agreement. Meg's smile in reply could only be called positively chummy.

     First was Forte who humbly offered a set of hair ties. 

    "I remembered you called them cute once on one of our shopping trips together so I figured you liked them..."

    "Oh Forte! Thank you! But you know, I called them cute to get you to look at the- ah well, anyway! Thanks so much Forte! I love them! Perhaps I'll try them on for you sometime~!"

     Forte's face quite nearly burst into flames as she attempted to sputter a coherent reply.

     Dylas' attempts to remain hidden behind the mysteriously green plants by the entrance were foiled by Arthur, whom smiled graciously as he led him by his arm back to the table. 

     "Aw Ponyboy! Don't be shy! I'm sure Meg will love whatever you got her!"

     "Don't call me that! Fine, h-here..."

     A lovely violin bow with tight and glossy strings was thrust into Meg's arms and Dylas did all he could not to die on the spot when everyone cooed and awwed and surrounded his tense shoulders in a certainly chummy group hug.

     However a horse can only be worked so hard and that point was reached when Frey touched the strings lightly and asked "Whoa, did these horse hairs come from your own tail?"

     Once everyone coaxed Dylas back into the room, it was Arthur's turn to present his gift- some sheet music from a foreign land and, of course, a snazzy pair of glasses. "Oh, Wow! You found it!! And these glasses... sure are cool! Thanks so much Arthur!"

     "Oh it was no trouble at all! I'm excited to hear you play it. Those glasses, by the way, once belonged to a famous composer. Some say it grants the wearer a special creative power."

     "O-oh? Thanks then!"

     At that, Porcoline wrapped an arm around Meg's shoulders and announced to the room, "Okay! The birthday princess looks pooped, so Frey? Could you please walk Meggy home? Everyone else, let's clean up!"

     Meg's automatic refusal to leave without helping was immediately squashed dowm by Frey's hand on her mouth. "Alriiiight babe! Let's go!"

     With a final wave of goodbyes and thank you's, they set out into the warm spring night. 

     "So um... Frey?" Meg's eyes couldn't help but fixate on the disgracefully wrapped box Frey was awkwardly trying to keep out of her sight under her arm, half behind her back.

     "Yes..... darling?"

     "What's that you have there?"

     Frey grinned, big and bright, and walked ahead to Meg's door.

     Once Meg joined her at the door, Frey handed over the gift. Her hands covered Meg's when the elf moved to unwrap it, "Not yet! Open it when you're inside."

     Now it was Meg's turn to grin, "Oh so now you're shy, huh?"

     "Whatever! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

     With a quick peck on the lips, Frey bid her goodnight and left her at her door.

     Meg smiled at her girlfriend's retreating form before letting herself into her house. As soon as the door was closed, she tore into the gift and let out a small gasp.

\---

      The next morning, Meg caught Frey, who was busily chatting to herself by the request box, by her elbow.

      "Hey! Frey! I'm having a slumber party tomorrow night. Do you want to go?"

      Frey excused herself from "Eliza" ( _that's so cute, she has an imaginary friend... but why the request box?_ ) before excitedly bounding into Meg's personal space.  
     "Um, heck yeah?! I'll bring snacks!!"

     Meg flushed slightly before grinning back at her, "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

     "No Meg, not just fun... legendary! This will be the slumber party of the century!!"

     Meg pat Frey's head affectionately. _Okay, nerd..._

     "I'm not a nerd, you're a nerd, nerd!"

     _Oh, I said that out loud?_

     "Yes, you did! Get it together, babe..."

     "You-! Alright, alright. See you later then, Frey!"

     "Right, bye then darling!"

     Noticeable blushing again. 

     Once Meg left, eyes down and face ablaze, Frey turned back to Eliza, "Hey, wasn't she acting kinda weird?"

     "Was she? I've seen weirder, I suppose."

     "Hmm. Well, no time to dwell! I gotta get started on my chores! See ya, Eliza!"

     "Good bye Frey!"

\---

     After Meg finished scolding Frey for violently kicking her door open, yelling "The party has arrived!! Let's just let loose!!!" and nearly giving her a heart attack, Frey took a moment to survey Meg's home in confusion.

     "Um... am I early? For once? What the heck, I tried really hard to get here at 6 pm on the dot. I did the math and everything! Where is everyone?"

     Meg wrung her nightgown, admitted, "No, um... I didn't tell the other girls... it's just us... I wanted to be alone with you tonight."

     This time, they both burned red.

     Frey crosses the room and pulls Meg into a hug and whispered, "Well, I'm here! Let's party! I made a ton of cookies for tonight!"

     She fished a bag from her worn out knapsack and offered the sweets to Meg, who took one and smiled sweetly in return, "Okay, let's party!"

\---

     Several snacks and games later, it was mutually agreed upon that it was bed time and so Frey got to work setting up her pillow and sleeping bag next to Meg's bed.

     The elf laughed and asked, "What are you, my loyal dog? You can sleep on the bed with me..." Her voice had a higher (endearingly charming) tilt towards the end.

     Again they blush at each other, but sure enough, Frey crawls under the covers and resurfaces next to Meg, facing her with a giggle.

     It's nice, taking time to just study each other's faces, quietly fall a little bit more in love. Meg has very light freckles. Frey's eyes look different in this low light atmosphere. Meg's brow seems to naturally furrow, giving her a perpetually worried look. Frey will have smile wrinkles when she's old, for sure-

     Meg suddenly sits up a bit onto her elbows and speaks up, "Um! Thank you... for the music box..."

     Frey stares dazedly for a second, before grinning and chirping, "No problem! You seemed pretty taken with it when you saw it, ha ha! Anyway, guess what! Venti did the funniest thing today! I told her, 'Bet you can't eat more pancakes than me!' and she said, 'What! Yes I can!' so I said-"

     "W-wait, Frey! It... It meant a lot to me... That music box was really special to me..."

     Frey sat up a bit too, "Oh? How come?"

     Meg smiles softly, mostly to herself, and replies, "My mom made it for me when I was a baby, like she made for my sister before me, but still unique for me. I haven't seen it in... _ages_ , since it was accidentally sold off in a market and was never seen again. I asked Arthur about it before but no luck."

     Frey unconsciously wrapped her fingers around Meg's and she continued, "When I came to Selphia, I came looking forward, ready for a brand new life, so I didn't bring anything from home with me. Even so, I still love my family, and I love my elven clan. I worry about how my sister and my parents are doing, but having this keepsake from the elven kingdom is sort of reassuring in a way..."

     Frey unconsciously squeezed her hand, "Meg, if you ever want to go back, you- /we/ could-"

     Meg squeezed her hand back, "No, I don't regret coming here one bit and I don't plan on leaving any time soon, so don't go anywhere either, okay?"

     They both knew what she meant by that.

     Frey let go of Meg's hand, wrapped her arms around Meg's neck, and gave her a bone crushing hug, "You're stuck with me Meg! I love you!!"

    Meg was definitely _not_ in tears when she leaned up to the low shelf above her bed, struggling since Frey was still clinging to her, laughing giddily, and she's heavier  than she looks.

     Meg found the music box and winded it up, then put it back and settled down again.

     She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to handle Frey's intensity zeroed in on only her, but met her gaze evenly as she began to hum along to the twinkling tune.

     Frey's eyes immediately drooped and she buried herself deeper into the blankets and Meg's chest, falling asleep to the tune of Meg's heartbeat. Meg herself curled into Frey before falling into a, for the first time in a while, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk to me about rf4? hit me up on twitter (@playrf4) or tumblr! (tohruhonda)  
> Have a great day!


End file.
